


I Know A Guy

by vodkaalec



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian likes to think that he can be quite helpful on occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know A Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a note on my phone for a while now and I finally finished it! I feel so betrayed that we never got Sebtana friendship on Glee because their friendship would be hilarious so I wrote this :) I hope you enjoy!

Sebastian's just resigned himself to spending the rest of his days in self-imposed exile after an awful one night stand when he hears a loud and agonised groan from somewhere else in the apartment. It takes him a few seconds of internally debating whether he should break his exile and see what's going on or whether he should ignore it, before he's sticking his head out his bedroom door.

Nothing immediately seems amiss so he decides to take a few steps forward until he's standing in the middle of the hallway and has a perfect view of the lounge where Santana is sitting on the floor in front of their coffee table, practically faceplanting onto the keyboard of her laptop.

Sebastian's not sure whether it's wise to try and engage her in conversation, so he just stands there awkwardly and shifts his weight from foot to foot. Santana doesn't notice his presence; doesn't lift her face away from the keyboard.

After standing there for a good minute and having ascertained that nobody's grievously injured or being brutally murdered in their apartment, Sebastian decides that now would be the ideal time to return to his room and the warm solitude it provides. He starts walking backwards but as soon as he takes the first step, the floorboard beneath him creaks and alerts Santana to his presence.

Her head whips around to look at Sebastian, eyes wild and red-rimmed like she hasn't slept in three days and she just downed the largest cup of coffee she could find. Sebastian figures that it's probably not that far from the truth.

"Um..."

See, Sebastian's not exactly sure what to say. He and Santana may be friends and share an apartment together but their friendship is still new and Sebastian's not really sure how to approach the situation.

Turns out he doesn't actually have to say anything because Santana's about to answer a few of his burning questions.

"My uni files" she says in a horrified voice that makes it sound, for all intents and purposes, like the world's about to end. Maybe it is. Sebastian doesn't know.

"They're gone"

Oh. Oooooh. Shit.

Now, most people accuse Sebastian of being heartless but, on occasion, he likes to prove those people wrong and so he schools his face into the most sympathetic expression that he can muster and moves to sit beside Santana on the floor. He actually does feel sorry for her though. He knows how hard she's been working for her university papers and, though he'd rather not admit it aloud, he really cares about Santana.

"I'm sorry" he says as he slings an arm over Santana's shoulders, ignoring the glare his arm receives in response.

"Whatever" Santana grumbles, attempting to shake Sebastian's arm off of her shoulders. Sebastian's nothing if not stubborn though and so he keeps his arm where it is.

The fact that it still seems like she would rather set herself on fire than receive any kind of affection from Sebastian is a good indication that she isn't about to break down on him. Plus Sebastian would be lying if he said he doesn't get a kick out of annoying her on occasion and the scowl on her face delights him.

Eventually Santana does manage to free herself and she shuffles closer to the table and her laptop, staring at the screen like she's hoping it'll spontaneously give her files back.

"Fuck technology" she mutters, hanging her head and Sebastian can't help but let out an undignified snort at that.

He takes this opportunity to stand and extends a hand towards Santana who looks at it warily before looking up at Sebastian.

"Come on" Sebastian says, motioning with his hand for her to hold it, "I know a guy who might be able to help".

Santana's just grabbed his hand and is halfway through using it to help pull herself up when she stops awkwardly and raises an eyebrow at him.

"And by know him you mean..."

"We had sex once" Sebastian sighs with an exaggerated eye roll before tugging Santana the rest of the way up.

Santana lets out a small groan but doesn't protest. She fixes Sebastian with an unimpressed look before holding up a finger.

"Just let me get my shoes" she huffs out before disappearing in the direction of her bedroom.

Sebastian grins triumphantly before trying to remember where exactly Computer Guy lives.


End file.
